


In time, wounds can heal.

by Iridescent_Ren



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: //except heaps fuckin late whoops, Christmas Present Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merry late christmas/happy new years rayray!, btW as far as i know Matt's an adult but if its confirmed otherwise ill take this down, i mean its mostly fluff but it starts off a bit angsty, kinda??, set around s4 time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Ren/pseuds/Iridescent_Ren
Summary: Shiro aimlessly walked through the abandoned planet, a planet untouched by civilization or Galra, perfectly the way it should be. Below him, the ground was softly decorated in hues of blue and purple to contrast the dark starry space above. He himself was entranced by the imprints he left in the ground, mesmerized by the sound of small iridescent coloured crashing waves against the solidified ice that beautifully reflected the colours of the planet. Matt, surely he was somewhere out there too.Merry Christmas Rayray!!! I hope you like this even if its kinda shitty adhghjj





	In time, wounds can heal.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koganeisms (reiirae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiirae/gifts).



Shiro aimlessly walked through the abandoned planet, a planet untouched by civilization or Galra, perfectly the way it should be. Below him, the ground was softly decorated in hues of blue and purple to contrast the dark starry space above. He himself was entranced by the imprints he left in the ground, mesmerized by the sound of small iridescent coloured crashing waves against the solidified ice that beautifully reflected the colours of the planet. Matt, surely he was somewhere out there too. 

Around him as he stood, little yellow and pink spores gently flew up by his side. He wished he could appreciate the beauty and the quiet, but his mind was well occupied. Shiro thought about everything yet nothing as he scooped up a small spore between his fingers and watched it slip through. He let out an exhausted exhale as he let himself fall to the rock as if he was a ragdoll, his movements loose and careless. The strong front he carried wouldn't last, it wouldn't hold a second if he had to see Matt's kind yet troubled and hurt face once more.

Matt approached with caution, treading lightly as if every step he took could light off a bomb. And really, he wouldn't be wrong. He quietly let himself sit down next to Shiro, who stared holes into the rough ground like it had personally attacked him. Matt deep down let himself pray he wasn't the one that stare was meant to be aimed at. The planet was quiet, nothing but the soft sound of ground beneath them. Too quiet to comprehend the distressed loud screaming that refused to cease in both of their minds. 

"Shiro…" Matt begun, knowing he'd started it all wrong when he saw the slight wince of the others eyes. "No. Takashi." He corrected himself, propping his shoulders up nervously as he looked right at Shiro. "I… I'm sorry." Shiro furrowed his brow, lifting his head suddenly in shock. "I don't know what I did but…" Matt's voice wavered, he didn't bother trying to hide the layered hurt. "Why have you been avoiding me? Please don't say you haven't, I've dealt with this long enough and I can't." He got to the point, not beating around the bush, as Shiro had always done. 

Shiro's lack of a response caused knots in his chest, thick ropes that tightened and threatened to choke him and take the breath from under him. "Takashi-" 

"No, you're… you did nothing wrong." Shiro said softly, his own voice holding a weakness that looked ready to spill over any second. "I was scared. This whole time… I thought I had escaped and you hadn't." Shiro put his head in his hands, running his metallic fingers through the soft tuft of white hair and pushing it out of his face. 

"I thought I left you behind. I… no. I did leave you behind. I'm so sorry Matt. I know you forgive me because that’s what you're like! You'd probably forgive me if I stabbed you in the chest!" Shiro let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'd rather not test that theory." Matt joked, letting out a small awkward laugh. 

"Neither would I, Matt I don't know what I'd do if you were gone." The silence of the planet echoed his words, the raspy voice filled with fear at just the possibility. Matt made a mental note, no death jokes. "I don't deserve-" 

"ah-ah-ah" Matt placed a finger to Shiro's lips, closing his eyes and shaking his head like the disapproving-soccer-mum look he'd been perfecting over the years. "Nope. We're not going there." He cut Shiro off before he could think of the possibility. "You can make it up to me by doing my laundry for a month. Or decaphobe?"

"I think that’s a year?" Shiro tried to correct, but Matt simply shrugged. 

"I'll take it. Do you even do laundry here? If you don't you can always try and make me a weird alien sandwhich. I'll forgive you if it tastes anything like peanut butter. If its crunchy make sure you save some for pidge, she hates it." Matt said with an evil chuckle. It was no time before Shiro joined in, throwing his head back and letting out a smile and huff of laughter. 

"You're ridiculous."

"And you're pretty when you smile." Matt gave him a wide nerdy grin as Shiro's expression softened, fondly watching him. "Now If only you didn't walk around with a stick up your ass all day." Matt continued, slapping a hand over his mouth and holding back giggles and snickers as Shiro's expression instantly turned into a sour eye roll. 

"Do not."

"Do too, Sir." Matt innocently laughed again, reminiscing from the day they'd met back in the Garrison. He'd been absolutely smitten from day one, unable to do much but blush and stutter 'yes sir' while being so caught up in Shiro's muscles he used the wrong arm to salute. He'd come home and Pidge would tell him to shut up about fuckin Shirogane before he'd even said anything, of course he had no time to talk about it when he was too busy laughing as dad scolded Pidge for swearing. "Hey Takashi, you wanna know something cool?" 

Matts eyes let in a soft glow, if you looked hard enough, which Shiro wasn't, you could almost see stars. He ran his hands through the rough dirt-like pastel blue ground and brought some up, letting it fall like sand. "I had Pidge run a test earlier, this planets made up of- well, I won't bore you with the chemical stuff. But basically coloured softer snow!" He said excitedly. "And you know what that means?"

"What does that mean?" Shiro indulged him, raising an eye brow with a fond smile. Until that loving look was wiped off his face for the second time by a cold square to the face. He coughed and spluttered indignantly, giving Matt a glare. 

"It means snow ball- square?" Matt gave himself time to think about the name before shaking it off. "Blue alien-snow-square fight!" He said with a giggle, yelping and running upon the sight that Shiro had already made and stocked up on plenty. 

"It's on." Shiro smirked, laughing as he got one right down Matt's shirt, who danced around screeching and trying to get it out.

"No longer forgiven! Divorced! I want a break up! I'm blocking you!" Matt said between dorky laughs, lightly punching Shiro in the shoulder. 

"Sorry, I thought I felt a fly on my shoulder, must be my imagination." Shiro joked with a deep chuckle at Matt's look of betrayal. 

"I'll have you know I've been working out since I escaped! Pidge noticed it!" He pointed in a random direction for no particular reason, as if to prove a point. 

"Let me guess… Pidge told you that you looked weird" Shiro dragged him once again, letting out more laughter as he smiled softly at Matt. "Thanks Matt…" What he was thankful for was left unsaid, but they didn't need words between the two of them. 

"Anytime." Matt put his fist out to Shiro, who rolled his eyes before fist-bumping him anyway. 

"What are we first graders?"

"We'd be the coolest first graders, hi I'm Matt I'm 7 and I have a boyfriend that I fight in the intergalactic war with against Zarkon. Did I mention my boyfriend's superhot?" Matt introduced himself again with an accent, laughing before adding on. "Did I also mention that I accidentally called my boyfriend my boyfriend after years of thinking the other was dead and no one brought it up and he might not feel the same anymore?" Matt laughed awkwardly again, shuffling his feet on the spot. 

It wasn't long before Shiro smiled at him, gently taking the front of Matt's shirt to pull him in and kiss him softly like they'd always done. "Idiot. Of course I still feel the same, don't you remember how absolutely head over heels I was from the moment we met? Keith didn't hear the end of it." Matt in fact, didn't notice. He was too busy being absolutely without a doubt in love with Takashi Shirogane.

Matt gave another lopsided dorky smile, pulling Shiro in for a hug. "Speaking of working out, I think you've gotten more muscles. Is that even possible? Jesus man." He added for good measure, giving a joking smirk as he gave Shiro a peck on the cheek. "I'm really glad you found me." 

"And I'm glad that you dropped a text book as heavy as the weight of Satan's sins on my head so that we met." Shiro let out a bark of laughter, the corners of his eyes crinkling as his skin almost glowed around the light of the spores that gently swam around them. Matt flushed bright red, remembering the moment all too well. 

"… we haven't seen each other in years, been captured by aliens and are fighting a war and yet you still won't let it go." Matt grumbled under his breath. He wasn't really mad. It was impossible to be angry when he happened to be the luckiest man in the world- no that didn't quite apply anymore. The luckiest man in the universe. He was so distracted he barely noticed Shiro slip his fingers in Matt's own, intertwining their hands as he gently pulled him along to where Shiro's lion was. However, Shiro didn't get inside the lion's cockpit. 

He grabbed onto the metal side that poked out, using it to hoist himself up onto the black lions head, holding a hand down to Matt to help him up. Matt gladly accepted the offer, because while it wasn't a lie he had been working out, he'd never miss a chance to hold Shiro's strong hand in his own. He followed Shiro's lead, sitting on the edge of the Lion's head and dangling their feet over the side. 

Once more he let himself indulge in Shiro's warm hands, lying his head on Shiro's shoulder with a cheesy content grin.

"Hey Shiro?" Shiro made a hum of acknowledgement. "I love you." Matt said, his wide grin only spreading at the way Shiro tensed up in shock before relaxing back in. 

"Yeah, I love you too." Shiro said with a fond huff. "Pidge's probably already given you a tour of the castle, but I can show you a few nearby planets? There's a couple that Pidge loves that I already know you will too." Shiro said, a small hint of excitement making its way into his voice. There was so much he had wanted to show Matt, to tell him. Shiro couldn't describe the pain in his chest whenever they found a cool planet or rock that he wanted to show Matt. 

"Yup! Let's explore the galaxy together, space rangers Mathematics and Shirogone." Matt imitated the show that they'd always watch together, cuddling up under blankets in their shared dorm with an endless supply of caffeine and soft buzzing television. It was a simpler time, boyfriends who went on coffee shop and aquarium dates (Matt loved all of it, Shiro was a little too invested in the sharks.). "I guess we'll just have to be boyfriends who go on 'exploring undiscovered planets with aliens' dates!" He said with a laugh. 

That was, for one thing, much more exciting. 

"Come on let's head back to the castle." Shiro rolled his eyes but chuckled none the less, flicking a softly coloured spore into Matt's chest with a newfound buzz of excitement in his chest, moving through his veins like electricity that brought him to life. They'd done nothing but sit on rocks and on the head of the lion, but Shiro had never felt more alive. 

"Mm. Maybe not yet." Matt put his head into the nook of Shiro's neck, Shiro smiled against the warm breath on his own skin. 

"And your plans while we're here?" Shiro asked, lightly swinging his legs against the cold metal surface of the beautiful black lion.

"Well, I took the time to catch up with Pidge first of course. But I haven't caught up with you while you were being moody and not looking at me." Matt lifted his head to face Shiro. "I missed you, a lot. I missed this."

"Me too. Well for starters I'm thinking I might get a new haircut." Shiro ran a hand through the small white tuft. "That or let it grow out. Apparently it looks weird." He said with a laugh, as if the threat of the Galra didn't exist and the most important thing on his mind was stupid haircuts.

"I can testify for that." Matt snickered. "I think I might leave mine. It's different than usual, but at least me and Pidge won't get mixed up all the time. Oh! And check it out, I got a battle scar too now." He pointed to the now old and healed scar on his cheek with a proud grin. 

"Oh really? How'd you get that? If it was toast don't bother telling me." 

"Ouch Takashi. Ouch." Matt put a hand over his heart, pretending to be shot. 

"I'm guessing Pidge showed you the video games we have here now too? They're pretty cool. In fact, Lance bought one just the other day that we played back in the Garrison dorms." Shiro said, his smile distant, the reminiscent memories coming to the surface. 

"Oh god I remember how much hard work it was to get in. Super quest 234 right? Not only did I have to buy it off a dodgy dealer we had to INVENT a cloaking device just to hide it from Iverson!" Matt clutched his stomach in bubbly laughter. "Speaking of the old hag, was he still there?" 

"Oh you bet. Keith swore like a sailor at him, got kicked out after that too."

"Good. I hope Keith knows he's my idol now." They both shared a fond look with a laugh, it was a common shared knowledge that they had the coolest siblings in the universe. "Don't you think you're getting out of Super Quest though, I don't have to be told to know you've managed to avoid every chance to play it."

"Matt, I was taken by the Galra a second time and tortured. Is that suffering not enough for you?" Shiro whined. Of course, he noticed the taken aback shock and wavering in Matt's expression, but he deserved to know. Regardless, Matt covered it up with ease, poking his tongue out. 

"Nope." Matt said, popping the 'p'. "Not until I see you lose to Keith at Super Quest, Keith, who can't play video games to save his life." He emphasised. 

"I'm sure that's not important enough to get Keith back to the castle from the blade anyway-" 

"Oh yeah? I can pull some strings." Matt only giggled harder at Shiro's horrified expression. "Even in space, you'll never escape." 

"You're the worst Matt. The. Worst." Shiro scoffed, averting his eyes to the broadening purpling pink horizon. Matt shrugged, putting his hands up defensively as he innocently hummed the theme-tune to Super Quest only causing Shiro to groan and ignore him more. While staring around at the beautiful planet an idea came to mind. 

Shiro suddenly stood up, shocking Matt who yelped at the sudden movement. "I have an idea. Matt, have you ever been ice skating?" Shiro asked, smiling. Matt, did not smile back. He shook his head violently in denial with a look of absolute denial.

"We don't even have ice skates!"

"We'll make do." Shiro ran toward the front of the lion, jumping off and pulling a stunt where he flipped over and slid into the lions now open mouth, leaving Matt with his jaw dropping to the ground. Was he trying to show off? Maybe a little. "You coming?" He said with a playful tone. Matt carefully climbed down after. 

"So? What's this plan of yours?" Matt leaned over Shiro's chair, watching curiously as Shiro smirked while piloting the lion back to the castle. He tilted the controls and flew down low and slow by the colourful ice, nodding his head toward it and looking back up at Matt with a cocked brow. "And… how are you we going to get ice skates?"

"Simple, we think like Keith." 

"No you don't mean-"

"We put knives on shoes." Shiro said, laughing again. He'd been laughing a lot indeed, more than he'd ever since Keith left. Shiro frowned, his brow furrowing as he sped up black and quickly got back into the castle attempting to shake any thoughts that tried to spill over. 

That was a can of worms he wasn't planning on opening now. 

Matt had noticed the change at the mention of Keith, but chose not to comment, instead lightening the mood with random chit-chat to fill the empty blue and white hallways as they walked side by side, eventually reaching the rooms where Keith's previous room was stationed. 

No one had moved in since, and a lot of things remained. They had enough spare rooms on the castle for the new boarded members, enough that they didn't have to evacuate Keith's room just yet. Somewhere, he supposed they were all still holding onto the hope that Keith wasn't gone for good. 

The electronic door slid open as he pressed the glowing blue button on the wall. Keith's cropped jacket that, really didn't provide any warmth still hung on the side. Shiro didn't think about it, moving to the knife draw he knew Keith had. He'd tried to be subtle, but it was no secret the boy was always undeniably drawn to knives. 

Shiro grabbed a few appropriately sized ones, before he felt a warmth embrace come from behind. "Matt…?"

"After 'ice skating' we'll see if we can get a transmission over to him, maybe even pay him a visit. We have a bit of spare time still anyway. Like I said, I can pull a few strings." Matt said reassuringly, letting his head rest on Shiro's back. Shiro smiled slightly, feeling a weight being lifted from his chest. 

"Yeah. You're right." Shiro took Matt's hand again, along the way they ran into Hunk who cheerily watched their intertwined hands and left them to their business. He took them down quickly into his own room, taking the black paladin altean clothes from the wardrobe that he'd never used before. Wrapping the scarf around Matt's neck and putting some extra fluffy layering on himself. 

"Wow, you really ARE the group dad." Matt commented snarkily, not complaining but rather snuggling into the scarf. 

They were back in the lion in no time, Shiro flew it out of the castle as fast as he could go, the gravity pushing Matt's hair back as he let out a 'yahoo'. They both grinned, feeling the speed pick up more as the space and planet below them flew by in a blurry rush. 

He landed the lion down near the ice, coming to a skidding stop as the dirt came up beneath them as he spun around to stop it. Shiro let out an adrenaline filled laugh, looking back to where Matt's golden hair hilariously fluffed up in all directions. He quickly slid the handles off Keith's blades, sticky taping them to the bottom of their shoes.

"Alright, now don't tell any of the team we did this. They seem to think I'm the 'mature dad' for whatever reason." Shiro put a finger to his lips, making a 'shh' sound. 

"You? Mature and responsible? Where'd they get that from." Matt joked, awkwardly penguin walking on the makeshift skates as he clung to Shiro arms. "This is really dangerous you know! What if they break when we're on the ice!"

"We fight an intergalactic war remember? Planning to take over the Galra empire? We're allowed to be a bit dangerous for fun things." Not long after they'd reached the edge of the ice, merged yellow, pink, blue and purple colours reflected like water colours on a hard ice canvas. 

Shiro wobbled a bit but stood onto the ice, his confidence gaining as he started to skate forward with one foot in front of the other. His back straightened up as he pushed the skates back faster, leaving a trail of shaved ice in his wake. He felt a soft smile on his face, gracefully pushing out one foot further and guiding it in a circle to spin back to Matt. Matt still waited at the edge, looking at Shiro and back to the ice. 

"No way."

"I take it you can't skate?" Shiro skated back over to him, taking his hands and gently leading him onto the ice, his knife shoes gliding on with ease while his knees wobbled like a newborn deer. Both of them knew it wouldn't be let down for quite a while, it really was Matt's own fault for teasing Shiro about Super Quest. 

Shiro smiled again, their skates slowly scraping across as he led Matt gently across the ice. Things couldn't stay like this, both knew it better than anyone. Eventually they'd have to go back to war, to fighting and risking their lives, but that didn't mean that they couldn't enjoy the peaceful time while they had it. So letting their problems simmer away they skated on the iridescent ice with soft smiles and small kisses.


End file.
